Transformation (MA)
by Veovis Rakeri
Summary: Mario was a shy kid in high school who wanted a Pokemon more than anything else. Turns out his wish will come true, although not in the way he expects. This story will include details from Darkness Returns to Normalcy so if you haven't read that, do it. Rated MA. If this story gets taken down for having a lemon I'll reupload it till they deactivate my account.
1. School Days

Transformation

Chapter 1: School Days

* * *

Mario was a normal kid. Sort of. He wasn't exceptionally athletic, having only run cross country for 2 years, but he was very smart. He did tend to stay away from conversation because of his Asperger's Syndrome. This disorder is one of a blessing and curse. You see, Asperger's drives up the development of the left side of the brain, that is the logical side, while crippling development of the right, emotional and social side. This makes Mario incredibly intelligent, but with no way of communicating his intelligence. Right now Mario is a senior in Hoover High School, he was in the engineering program there, and he was struggling to keep up with homework everywhere else.

It was early March, his senioritis was really kicking in. In his English class, the teacher, Mr. Clark, was talking about  
the new season of the Walking Dead and how awesome it was. He scoffed quietly, he never really liked the Walking Dead. Not that it was too gorey for him, the plot just never hooked him. He went back to daydreaming like he usually does when Mr. Clark talks about things unrelated to school. He was always able to daydream while still paying attention to his surroudings. Another part of Asperger's, making you more sensitive to your environment.

He was dreaming of Pokemon, and all their glory. How wonderful the world would be with these creatures. He wanted a real Pokemon not to battle, not to be all pervy with, not even to show off and Mario was one hell of a show-off. If the show was any indication of how Pokemon think, they must be sentient. They could think with near the same capacity as him, he could have a real friend.

Because Mario's social skills were so weak, he had serious trouble making friends. Most of his friends would leave him because of how awkward he was. Sure, there were loads of people in the school who were jealous of his brains, but they didn't really care what he had to say. They only ever talked to him to try to make themselves smarter. How great would it be for him, if he had a Pokemon as a friend? He would spend every day with it, and he would finally feel accepted for who he was.

But alas, Mario knew he would never have a Pokemon. They don't exist, nor will they ever. He sighed. What he wouldn't give for an Absol.

"Ahem."

Mario looked up, Mr. Clark and the whole class were staring at him.

"Am I boring you, Mario?" Mr. Clark said with a grin.

"Nope, just stretched and sighed. Is that a problem?" Mario said with a yawn.

"I didn't see your arms move. You must be pretty stiff if not moving will stretch you."

"Yep, that would be very stiff, but I was stretching my calves. They cramped, and when the cramps stopped, I sighed."

"Get cramps often?"

"Well, usually when I run, or the day after, or if I over-stretch."

"I see. So what do you think about the last episode of the Walking Dead?"

"Didn't see it."

"Why not?"

"Out of town."

"So you travel on weekends?"

"Not ridiculously far, just about 60 miles away."

"Try not to daydream in here." Mr. Clark said with another grin.

"I ain't promising nuffink, sir." Mario replied impersonating the voice of a character on the Inbetweeners, earning a laugh from the class.

"Ain't promising nuffink... That kicked me right in the English teacher ego."

"That ego must be defenseless if sumfink like that can kick it." The class laughed, Mario always seemed to glow when  
something he did was appreciated.

On his way home from school, he found himself daydreaming again as he always does when walking home. Today Pokemon was stuck in his mind. He couldn't figure out why but decided to let his mind wander.

He was an Absol. Not with an Absol, was an Absol. He was running around with Rapidashes and Eevees. He was free. Mario was so caught up in his dream that he didn't notice that he was already home. Mario went straight upstairs to his room as he always did and got on his computer to get back to work on his fanfiction, Darkness Returns to Normalcy under his new alias Veovis Rakeri. Occasionally scratching his neck, he set to work on his saddest chapter yet in this story that got more views than he could have hoped for.

Up until this chapter, he had painted the Pokemon trainer as a subhuman piece of filth. Now he felt like humanizing the character. Giving his audience a glimpse of the trainer's psyche, he would show the trainer as loving yet fragile. Caring yet broken and defeated. Thinking of his past, Mario decided to amplify various tragic events from his past to turn the trainer from a friendly caring person to the monster he was as of right now. And who better to remember the kind trainer than Dash? Dash was already supposed to be older than the Absol, Veovis.

Mario smiled, 'my audience should be pleased with where this is going.' He thought to himself as he uploaded the new chapter and scratched his neck some more, noting that he was surprisingly itchy today. He walked to the bathroom to see if he had any bug bites, unlikely, but best to rule out that possibility before panicking. When he looked at his reflection, he noticed that his skin was a sickly gray, and his hair which was normally dark brown, was starting to turn white. On top of that, his eyes, which were normally a soulless black, were now getting a red tinge and his pupils were turning pale.

"No, no I must be dreaming." He said, hair just doesn't turn white in one night. Eyes don't turn red. Yet there they were in all their demonic glory. He decided he should take a nap. He might just be having a hallucination brought on by sleep deprivation. He stripped, and climbed into his bed where he immediately passed out.

When he woke, his neck had grown a bit of scruffy hair. White hair. His arms and legs which were already hairy because of his Italian heritage, were now growing thicker hair, white hair, and the skin was now looked less sickly but a dark gray. As a matter of fact, he looked down at his groin. THAT was covered in white fur too! And his elbows and heels kept catching on the blankets. A quick look revealed that they now were growing little black spikes. Some uncomfortable pressure on his tailbone prompted him to feel around and he found yet another small spike growing out of his tailbone.

"Well," he thought. "I might as well try to go to school, since mom and dad won't believe that I've turned gray with white fur..." Now you might think, "Bullshit, a teenager would be mortified if they turned gray. They would never go to school again." Well, you might be right about anyone but Mario. See, he was a show-off and he liked going to school because he had a group of friends who could make him feel better about it.

As he was getting dressed, he noticed that his jeans didn't quite fit right. Shrugging, he grabbed some shorts and set to work trying to get shoes on. But those damn spikes on his heels wouldn't have any of that. He grabbed some old shoes of his that he never wore anymore and a box cutter and set about cutting a slit in the back to accomadate his new bone structure. Soon he was out the door and on his way to school. While walking, he made still more observations, his walking felt strange. His legs felt weird. Looking down again, he saw why. It was almost like he was a faun. (Mr. Tumnus from Narnia for those who don't know) Today was going to be interesting indeed.

* * *

A/N: Right. What did you think? I figured this would be a nice change of pace from DRtN, but let me know what you think in the reviews section.


	2. Shock

Transformation

Chapter 2: Shock

* * *

When he walked in to the school, he hoped it would be at least thirty seconds before someone called him out on his white-haired faun legs. It was in fact almost the instant he walked inside that he heard a familiar voice, "Ay, man wassup wi' cho legs?"

He turned to see Xavier Hogan, one of the few people that he could bring himself to despise. Xavier was a black boy, also a senior, and he always manages to get under the skin of everyone around him. He sighed, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Xavier."

"No idea? Look a' chu! Yo hair turnin' white like you an old man! An' yo legs bro!"

"There's nothing wrong with them. Perfectly normal." He said before walking off to his locker to deposit his bookbag. As he walked through the school, he was predictably stared at with whispers following him everywhere. He finally made it to his first class, Theater Tech, when he was greeted with a squeal of disgust.

"What the hell happened to your legs?" Anna Zofchak asked, looking revolted.

"Morning."

"Seriously, are you just going to pretend that nothing is wrong with that?" She asked, a crowd was starting to build to see what was going on.

"OH MY GOD! MARIO WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Mitch Lute said.

"Legs." Mario replied flatly.

"What kind of legs?" Mitch asked, incredulous.

"I believe they are similar to faun legs. Except they have paws and not hooves." Mario said, mocking annoyance.

"Paws? You mean there are paws in your shoes?" Anna said.

"Yep, very strange ones, with a claw on the back of my heel." Mario said, taking off a shoe and ripped open sock, revealing one of his paws. Silently he wondered what sort of creature has this claw on the back of the heel. Absol, he thought. No. What real creature has this claw? Try as he might, he couldn't think of one.

"That is so gross!" Anna squealed.

"I mean, it's only a paw. Not that gross. If it were like a prehensile tentacle, then I would agree."

"You really don't give two shits about this, do you?" Mitch said, shocked.

"I guess if I freak out, it isn't going to get any better. And you guys haven't even commented on the gray skin or red, pupilless eyes. What's wrong with you people?" he said coyly.

"What's going on here?" Asked the teacher, Mr. Nist.

"Nothing, just showing off my anatomy." Mario said, happily.

"Your anato- what? OH GOD!" He shouted.

"No need to be like that, it's all perfectly normal."

"Having paws is normal?"

"Normal."

"Whatever you say. Can you walk?"

"Yep."

"Up and down stairs?"

"Yep."

"Ok, put your shoe back on and check the mic cables up on the grid. We weren't getting a signal through last night and didn't have time to check. If you don't see the problem up there shout for someone to tell me if I'm not in earshot and change the light bulbs."

"Alright." He said, getting up, walking to the stage left wing and up the stairs to the prop loft, then up the more stairs to the grid, but hesitating for a moment. He wasn't necessarily afraid of heights, but he was afraid of precarious places. The grid was a series of catwalks that were suspended above the auditorium by thin steel cables. Strong steel cables, but they didn't look it.

He carefully walked out to the suspended microphones as the catwalks swayed ever so slightly. He quickly found the mic cables that were hanging from the grid, careful not to look down, he followed the cables and found no issues. All the way down to the stage left wing where they plugged into a box. Between that box and another box near the sound board, there was nothing that they could fix, the wires were all in the walls. He went back up to check if the microphones were plugged in properly.

He went up to where the stage right mic was, and careful not to look down, pulled the wire up until he could inspect the connection. Nothing wrong here. On to the stage left mic. Nothing. Preparing himself, he looked down for the first person he saw. "JEREMY!"

"Mario."

"Tell Nist that the issue isn't up here."

"Mmkay." Jeremy said before walking away.

Mario set about checking the lights to see which ones needed new bulbs for the rest of class until the bell rang and he was off to double study hall. At least he has friends in the second half of it but still, sitting in the cafeteria, not allowed to make any noise louder than a whisper for 45 minutes, then switching to another side of the room with two friends while still having to whisper for another 45 minutes is a bit boring.

He sat down, pulled out his earbuds and phone to listen to his favorite J-rock songs by Nightmare and let his mind wander. He was still conscious of the stares and whispering about him, but he didn't care. He never really had to deal with bullies much because he was too level-headed for their amusement. He wouldn't react to anything they did, so most just got bored trying to get a reaction from him and left him. Having people talk behind his back really didn't bother him in the same way bullies never bothered him.

Something attracted his attention though, he saw someone at the other end of the cafeteria and saw an obviously distressed girl. He had seen her before but today she looked... different. For a moment he chastised himself, **_he_** was going to talk about how different someone looked? Look who's talking! But still, she did look upset and afraid. He decided to walk over to her.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here?" He whispered.

"What do you want?" The girl asked, afraid.

"Just to talk, you look like something is bothering you."

"Bothering! Look at my hair! It's turning blue!"

"Ssh, hey, I think I might have it worse than you, mine is turning white and growing everywhere. _Everywhere_. And my legs look like they belong to some quadruped. _And_ my skin is turning dark gray."

"At least you aren't growing a tail." She hissed, exasperated.

"I am actually." Mario said, now very interested in what was happening. "What's your name?"

"Crystal. What's yours?"

"Mario. So, I think we should investigate this thing. See if there is anything that we have in common that could be the cause. Did you eat anything strange?"

"No, you?"

"A TV dinner was about as strange as it got for me."

"Travel anywhere?"

"No." Suddenly an idea struck him. "How long is that tail you have right now?"

Crystal was taken aback, "Why?"

He shrugged and said, "I have a theory but I might need to see your tail to confirm it. I asked how long it was because if it is long enough, I could see it without you mooning me."

She blushed, "It's kinda furry... but it's about six inches long."

"Do you mind?"

"No, one second." She said, checking around to see if anyone was looking, she then reached back and pulled her furry blue tail out of her pants and turned around so Mario could get a better look.

He gently held it, careful not to hurt her and examined it. Most of it was a light, sky blue. But the end had a diamond shape and was a much darker blue.

"Glaceon..." He said without thinking.

"What?"

"Do you like Pokemon?"

"What does that have to do with-"

"Do you?"

"I... Yeah, a lot. Where are you going with this?"

"Which is your favorite?" He asked, getting excited now.

"I... uh, Glaceon. Please, can we get back to trying to figure this out?"

"I think I just did. I think, the two of us are turning into our favorite Pokemon."

"Did you come to school high or something?"

He laughed, "No, just look at your tail. Isn't that a little Glaceon tail? My favorite is Absol, and look at my eyes, red and without pupils, just like Absol. These spikes on my elbows and heels. My hair, turning white and starting to grow all over. Particularly around my neck. Your hair, turning blue!"

"It's just impossible." She said quietly.

"Do you daydream?"

"Sometimes, in here."

"Have you every dreamed that you were a Glaceon?"

"I did. Yesterday... Why?"

"I dreamed that I was an Absol on my way home from school yesterday. You see? This is an explanation that works! It works for both of us and it can't be that common to dream of being a Pokemon."

"I... Maybe. It's still too early to say though."

"You're right. We should exchange phone numbers so we can tell each other anything new that happens immediately." He said, then grinned, "Plus you're fun. And cute."

Crystal blushed and smiled, "Shut up! I'll give you my number but don't do anything pervy like sext me or I'll call the cops."

"You are speaking to a true gentleman."

"Oh, okay sir."

"Dayuuum Mario's got **game**, son!"

"Hullo Xavier." Mario said flatly.

"Gurl, wha' chu doin' wi' Mario? Din' yo see his legs dawg?"

"Xavier, why don't you go hang out with Feinberg and the rest of your little football buddies?"

"Nah man I'm gon' stay here wi' chu."

One of the monitors came over, "Xavier! What are you doing in my study hall?"

"I just talkin' to Mario."

"Good, now go away."

"Ye' ma'am" Xavier said before strolling off.

Mario tore out a strip of paper from one of his notebooks and wrote his phone number on it and slid it over to Crystal. Noticing the paper, she wrote hers on another piece of paper, passing it to him. "What are you two doing?"

"Making new friends." Mario said.

"Try to stay quiet."

The bell rang, Crystal turned to Mario before getting up to leave, "See you around."

"Yeah, nice meeting you Crystal." Well, he thought. That first study hall wasn't so bad. Not too bad at all.

* * *

A/N Before anyone accuses me of being racist, let me point out that everyone in this story is real. The only exception is Crystal who is only based on a real person. Other than her, the names are real, the characters' behavior is real, and yes Xavier is too.


	3. Pain

A/N: Wow this update came fast. I suppose I should write as much as possible while I still can. Come May 4th, I won't be able to do anything here. I have to go back to work at Cedar Point. Woo money, boo no audience to write to.

* * *

Transformation

Chapter 3: Pain

The other half of Mario's double study hall was actually boring, his friends Stephanie and Cassie weren't there today. Oh well, at least he still had his phone so he could listen to music- wait. Where were his earbuds? Xavier. It had to be, he had them right up until he went to talk to Crystal. He sighed, 'Why does he have to be such an ass? I'll get them back though.' and then he tucked his head in his arms and tried to sleep for the rest of the study hall.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, a searing pain started at his right temple and on his cranium. He knew immediately that this was no headache, this was on his skull. He felt around his head and felt a small lump growing at his right temple and a large one in the middle of his cranium. He was growing the Absol horns.

He felt a rush of excitement, what would he look like in a moment when his horn grew to full size? Would he still have his own face? Or would it morph into a more feline structure? He pulled out one of his spare notebooks from his accordion binder, he always had two extra notebooks because he liked to draw, he wasn't very good at drawing, but he liked it all the same.

_ Give me a wall and I will decorate it. Give me some paper and I will decorate that as well._

These words were written on the notebook he pulled out, he wrote them after reading something similar in a book called Myst: The Book of Atrus by Rand and Robyn Miller. A character called Anna lived in a cleft in a desert with her grandson, Atrus, was described like this: "From childhood on, she had always been the same. Give her a blank page and she would fill it with a poem or a story or a picture. Give her a blank wall and she will always-_always_ decorate it."

He started to draw himself, but with his new features. And new features to come. He drew his normal face with his very sharp drawing style. He scribbled his spiky hair in without shading it, and added a sickle shaped horn coming from his right temple. He finished drawing after a few minutes and thought he would look very interesting for a while, if this is what he will look like soon.

More pain. This time in his feet. His feet were trying to get longer. Quickly removing his shoes and socks, he noticed just how furry his feet or paws were now. He almost had a full coat of pearly white fur on his legs now. And his toenails were now sharp black claws.

The bell rang. Mario packed up his stuff to go to his next class, English. As he was packing, he saw Crystal heading through the cafeteria. She was heading in the same direction he was, so he decided to walk with her. He noted that her hair was bluer than before and her face appeared more vulpine. "Hello there!"

"Oh hi! Where are you heading?"

"English with Mr. Clark. You?"

"Precalculus with Kozee. Ugh." She huffed.

"Not good in math?"

"No, I'm good, it's just his stuttering. Drives me- **AAAAGGHH!**" She shrieked as two hands from behind her cupped her breasts.

"Ay gurl, wha' chu doin' wi' Mario?"

"Oh Xavier, you ass-"

** CRACK**

Crystal had just broken one of Xavier's wrists, earning a scream of pain from him.

"What's going on here?" A voice said.

"Hello, Mr. Clark, just some retaliation after a small sexual assault." Mario said.

"A what?!" Mr. Clark pushed through the crowd and saw Crystal giving Xavier a death glare while Xavier was sobbing, clutching his wrist. "OK, so who attacked Xavier and why?"

"I did. He came up behind me and grabbed me." Crystal said, while still glaring at Xavier.

"What about you, Mario? And what's up with your skin?"

"I was just walking with her and was about to punch him in the face but she beat me to it. And I don't really know what's going on with my skin, or eyes, or hair, or legs." He said, shrugging.

"Whatever, you three come with me." He said as he walked them over to the administration office. When the four of them got in the office, Mr. Clark spoke again, "We've got two fighters and an almost guilty bystander. Someone get Tony. And an icepack for Xavier." Tony Pallija was the head principal at the school. He was a plump man who wore round glasses and had short gray hair with a receding hairline. A secretary soon brought an icepack to Xavier who quickly wrapped it around his broken wrist.

Moments later, Pallija came in, "What do you need Casey?"

"Three fighters here for you." Mr. Clark said.

"Woah, woah, hold on. I am '_an almost guilty bystander!_'" Mario said.

"OK, two fighters and an almost guilty bystander."

"Come back to my office then." Pallija said, leading them to his office. When they had all sat down, he turned to Mario. "Since you say you didn't do anything, what do you say happened?"

"I was leaving Study Hall for English, saw Crystal walking the same way so I walked with her, planning to split up once we got to E hallway. We were talking then Xavier came up behind Crystal and grabbed her, making her shriek quite loud. My ears are still ringing from it. I turned around to punch Xavier, but she already broke his wrist." He said before turning to Crystal, "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

"Grabbed her where?"

"Her uh... Breasts."

"Is that true, Xavier?" Pallija asked. No response. "Xavier! Is what he's saying true?"

"Y- ... Yes... It is."

"Well, here at Hoover, we have a zero tolerance policy for fighting and hair colors must be natural. Crystal, you will have a week of in school suspension and get that blue out of your hair. Xavier, we'll need to make some calls before deciding what to do with you. Mario, go see the nurse about that skin."

"I mean there's a lot more wrong here than the skin. My legs for example. And Crystal is having something similar happen to her. My hair is turning white while hers is turning blue. And look at her face! Very vulpine, very fox-like. And..." He turned to her and whispered, "Do you want to show your tail?" To which she blushed and nodded, standing up shifting her pants. "Her tail! I've got one too, but a lot different than hers. Mine is very sharp."

The sight of this made Xavier faint "I... uh... Don't know what to do about these things, Mario. This isn't my area of expertise. Just... Can you help me get Xavier to the nurse, then? Crystal you come too."

Mario and Pallija half carried-half dragged Xavier to the nurse with Crystal following them. But something was slowing her up. Noting this, Mario got Xavier to the bench as quickly as he could, then went back for her. "Hey, are you alright?"

"No, I'm not. Everything hur... Eon... Hurts..."

"Did you just say 'eon?'"

She winced, "Hng- did I?"

"You did. I think it's almost done."

"Gla- you think I'm about to be a full Glaceon? Ow... Ow... My head." she moaned as her whole head changed from humanoid to truly vulpine. Her long brown hair was now all blue. Fur sprouted all over her and her hazel eyes turned into dark blue orbs. Her ears grew into an elven shape, then into true Glaceon ears.

"Just breathe. It'll be over sol."

She chuckled "Gla- I think it's about to happen to ceon."

She was right, in a few seconds Mario was doubled over in pain, too. The scruff around his neck quickly grew into a thick mane, his thumbs painfully shortened and shifted to the middle of his hands' heels. His nails turned black and then into claws like his toes. A coat of short charcoal gray fur grew on his already gray face.

Looking over to Crystal, he saw that she was on all fours and she seemed to be shrinking. Her clothes now hung loosely on her body. Her fur coat now covered everything, at least everything he could see. Her shoes lay discarded near her.

Mario felt his spine contort and his shirt rip as his shoulder blades turned upward. Soon after, his shorts ripped as his blade-like tail forced itself out.

After what seemed an eternity, the pain subsided. He looked over at Crystal again and she was a full fledged Glaceon. She still had her clothes on, but they would only serve to trip her.

"Absol ab ab sol." You might want to get rid of those.

"Gla! Glace eon gla!" Ha! Look at you!

"I bet I look awesome." Mario said smugly while Crystal struggled with trying to get out of her clothes. He lifted up a paw and said, "Need some help?"

"Please."

"Hold still." He said while he carefully worked her out.

"Attention all students and staff, we have a lockdown in place, this is not a drill." One secretary said into the intercom.

"Great, they think we're feral. We should get away before the dog catchers or whoever they send get here." Crystal sighed.

"One second, lemme just..." He walked over to the nearest computer, and with great difficulty opened up notepad and typed, 'we are not beasts' before getting down and saying "Now we run. And I know a good place to run to."


	4. Sanctuary

Transformation

Chapter 4: Sanctuary

* * *

Mario lead the way out of the school, running for the cafeteria exit. This was the closest, so they could get away faster. As soon as they got out of the building they heard a shout. "There they are! What are they, anyway?"

"Who cares, just catch them!"

If there was any color in Mario's face, it drained away. He turned to Crystal and said, "This way!" Before darting away.

"Mario, where are we going?" Crystal shouted, having trouble keeping up with Mario due to her shorter legs.

"Seventh and Marquardt." He said, zigzagging around the dog catchers.

"What the hell is at Seventh and Marquatever?" She yelled, mimicking his zigzag.

"A place to hide for now. One of the entrances to the Trails is at Marquardt."

"We aren't going on a hike, Mario!" She shrieked.

"Trust me. I used to run cross country; We would run through there. I know the place like the back of my hand. Also try not to shriek like that, I'm not sure my ears can take much more."

"Oh, you ass." She chuckled. As they quickly made their way off school grounds with the dog catchers in hot pursuit.

"You know... It's a bit odd that they would send dog catchers when neither of us are dogs. I mean, you're a fox and I'm a mountain lion with a sharp horn."

"You do realize that they send dog catchers for pretty much any animal, right?"

"I know. I was joking. Jeez, don't you have a sense of humor?" He said coyly. "Also jump to the left right now."

Confused, Crystal looked ahead and saw one of the catchers right in front of her with a net. She tried to jump out of the way, not quick enough. The net swung down on her and she was captured. Her captor grinned at his fortune. "What are you, little beauty?"

Mario saw her captured and ran over to the man, "Absol ab! Sol!" _Let her go! Please! _

"So you're sticking with this one, huh?" He pulled out the tranquilizer darts, to which Mario slashed the net holding Crystal and knocked the catcher over.

"Quickly!" He shouted, darting away from the school. Crystal was getting a bit jealous of Mario, he was able to run faster than her. Even so, she managed to get away from the school with him and sprint down Seventh Street. At the end of the road, there were houses on a hill and an intersection before it, leading to a cul-de-sac called Northbury, and a road that curved around the hill. When Mario got to the hill, he simply ran up and through the yards to the other side where they could see the Marquardt entrance to the Trails.

The pair dashed into the trees with Mario still leading the way. "Not far now, a while back when I was exploring this place I found a big cave. No stalagmites or stalactites, just a shelf of rock over another. I put a door on it and decorated it. Whenever I felt like camping out, I would come here. I call it D'ni."

"You seriously made a camp in a cave? Why?" Crystal asked, confused.

"I got bored, just across this creek here. You think you can jump it?" Mario said, stopping at the bank of a large creek. The stream was at least four feet wide. Across the stream, there was a rocky ridge protruding from the ground.

"I don't know if I can, why bother jumping across? Why can't I just swim?"

"Because one, we don't know if you can fight the current. Two, we don't have any towels to dry off; I have blankets there in a plastic bag, but they're meant to keep you warm and dry. If you dried yourself off with one, it would defeat the purpose. And three, we don't know if you're suddenly resistant to cold temperatures."

"Yeah, you've got a point. So what should we do?"

"I could try to jump across with you on my back, or maybe wade through it with you on my back."

"So you're my ferry?"

"I guess so. Why don't we test this first, see if you can hold on when I jump." Mario said, lowering himself so she could climb on. When she was ready, he leaped a good five feet with Crystal barely hanging on. He huffed, "I guess I'll wade through it, then." With that, he carried her across the creek. The water was icy cold, and it stung his paws.

When they got to the other side, they climbed over the ridge and saw a door in the rock. "Home sweet home." Mario said simply as he pawed at the doorknob until it opened. He turned to Crystal, "Thumbs... Miss them already. Make yourself at home."

The cave itself was a good size, bigger than most college dorms. What was inside was even more impressive. A pair of stone beds were carved into the rock with ornate symbols cut into the edges. An electric lantern sat on a stone dais. Just in front of the dais, a divet was cut into the floor, looking like a smooth crater. The back wall had six cube shaped stone shelves. In some, canned foods. In others, some stonecutting tools, and a lighter. In another, there were large bags filled with bedding. Every edge of the carved furniture had the symbols carved into the stone, even looking at one wall, it looked like a new room was being planned; An arched doorway shaped recess had been cut with more of the symbols around it. "You did all this?" Crystal asked, impressed.

"Well, the cave itself was pretty big for something around here, all I did was shape the walls a bit." He said modestly.

"Dude, you cut symbols into the rock everywhere. They all look like they were done right, that takes skill. I have no idea what they are, but I can tell they mean something. I love it."

"Thank you, m'lady." He smiled, he was a bit nervous about showing his cave to anyone. He was afraid that it would be dismissed as a waste of time. "That dais was a bit of a nightmare to carve. It was actually a pillar that connected to the ceiling, but after making sure it wasn't supporting the roof, I cut it down."

"I like it. So that crater over there, that's a fire pit, yeah?" Crystal said, walking around the cave.

"Yeah, but I don't know if I can get one started, we don't have thumbs anymore so that lighter is pretty useless. Would you mind opening the bags of bedding? I might shred it." He said, holding up his claws, before climbing onto one of the stone beds.

Grabbing the bag with her teeth, she brought it to the other bed, flinging it up before hopping up herself to open it. Once the contents of the bag had been distributed between them, Mario spoke again. "That door over there? I was planning on cutting a staircase down a bit, then a room. Probably a kitchen or something. Guess I can't now though." He said sadly.

"I'm just amazed that you managed to do all of this. This alone is impressive." Crystal said.

Mario sighed, "Yeah but I don't chisel away at the rock because it's impressive. I do it because it's fun, for me at least. What I find fun is very random. I love space, planets and orbital mechanics. Eccentricity and semi-major axis, apoapsis and periapsis. I love digital logic, binary codes. NOT, AND, OR, XOR, NAND, NOR, and XNOR. And rock. The structure of it is just fascinating to me. But now I can't exactly do any of these things. I doubt NASA wants an Absol to help with Kepler's planet hunting."

Crystal hopped down from her bed and up onto Mario's and stroked his back with her paw soothingly, Mario purred at her touch. "You don't know if this is permanent. We could wake up in a few weeks all normal and human again."

"Maybe... I hope."

* * *

A/N: Huzzah! Another chapter down! Find something wrong here? Write a review! I appreciate constructive criticism. So tell me where I screwed up! Do it! Do it naough!


	5. A New Beginning

Transformation

Chapter 5: A New Beginning

* * *

When Mario woke up, he had noticed that Crystal had snuggled up with him to keep warm. He looked around his cave, admiring his handiwork with the decorations. It had taken him three years in total to carve all of the furniture; He had found the cave during the summer between his Freshman and Sophomore years. Every so often, he would come to the cave and chisel away at the rock. When he would visit his grandmother's house in Wellsville, he would walk to one of the many abandoned trolley rails and train tracks, pry them up and sell them for a good amount of money.

It was a year ago that he put the outside door in, he had bought concrete and a simple door and frame to stick in the entrance. As the months passed, the mossy cave became a den. And just last month, he had done some tests on the rock. There was a small chasm behind and below a wall. He could hear the hollow sound behind the wall and decided to cut a new room there. The weeks went on and he had achieved a doorway with the D'ni word, _gahlpo_, meaning "Chasm" cut into the frame.

Each of the edges that he decorated had various words in D'ni, the beds had _ehdeher_, "Sleep." The dais had _ahchah_, "Light." The fire pit and storage cubes had _tahm_, "Fire" and _beerah_, "Keep" respectively. The carving of the words was a feat in it of itself. Especially since the D'ni syllabary isn't something that Mario was used to.

Crystal was just waking up, her eyelids drooping. She yawned and stretched, squeaking cutely. "Morning." Mario yawned.

"Oh god, did I sleep with you?" She said, jumping away.

"Glad you think the idea is so revolting."

"I... Sorry..." She said, embarrassed.

"It's fine, not like I was getting any as a human."

"You're a virgin?"

"Yep."

"Why? Even when we met, you were a pretty good looking guy. No girls have wanted to sleep with you yet?"

"If you haven't noticed, my social skills are a bit... Non existent."

"Come on, you've been talking to me just fine. You can't be that bad."

"Oh, you'd be surprised. As soon as things get to dating or if there's more than three people, I basically shut down."

"You just need to get out of your comfort zone a bit."

"But it's so comfortable in there. Why would I leave?"

"Because having a relationship is better than video games."

Mario smirked at that. "Liar!"

"Not too many girls are into games. Although, a lot would probably be into your carving. You're an artist, girls dig it."

"I suppose, but this isn't going to help me now. I think we should spend the day getting to know each other since we're going to be spending a lot of time together. You talk first, I'll try to work the lighter so we can get a fire going in here."

"I meant to ask, what do the symbols mean?"

"Oh, the ones on the beds say 'sleep', the ones on the unfinished room say 'chasm' because there's a small chasm behind there, the dais says 'light', the shelves say 'keep' and the fire pit says 'fire.'" He said while awkwardly fiddling with the lighter. When he finally got a flame, he put it out and set about putting sticks and dry leaves in the pit with a large pan over top, filled with green leaves, then lit the fire.

"Question, why do you have a pan filled with leaves on there?"

"Dry leaves are my tinder. I dry them out with the fire, and use them to start the next one." He said while shifting the sticks around to make the fire grow. He then dragged a pair of logs, one dry one wet, and put them by the fire.

Once he had finished, Crystal had started to talk about herself. She hasn't always lived in North Canton, she spent most of her years in Steubenville until her father's job required them to move to the Canton area. She loved drawing and dancing. And she wanted to be an actress.

Just as she finished telling her story, her stomach started growling. "Ugh, I'm getting hungry."

Mario checked on the leaves in the pan, they were bone dry. Carefully, he removed the pan and dumped the leaves into one of the cubes, then he looked at his stock of food. "Let's see, I have beets, loads of ravioli, tuna, peaches, and little potatoes. What would you like?"

"Ravioli is fine." He grabbed two cans and used a claw to cut the covers off before replacing the pan and setting the cans in the middle of it. He then grabbed two paper plates in his mouth and brought them to the beds and awkwardly stirred the raviolis with a wooden spoon in his teeth, almost knocking the cans over more than once. "_Sshtiw mishhing fums._" He huffed through the spoon.

Crystal giggled, "What was that?"

He let go of the spoon, "Still missing thumbs." He then dumped the ravioli onto each of their plates. He began to tell his story, he had lived in Wellsville for the first two and a half years of his life, then Cincinnati for a year, and then North Canton from then on. When he was little, he was very ambitious. He wanted to be president. He wanted to be an astronaut. He wanted to invent time-travel. He wanted to be a surgeon. He wanted to be an actor. He explained his Asperger's Syndrome, and his love of drawing and acting. He loved to write and draw different daydreams that he would have during the day. All of his stories were told in a very erratic fashion, his mind was clearly a chaotic storm.

Once he'd finished telling, he started to eat his food. Embarrassed at first, he shrugged my off and ate with his face down at the plate.

* * *

As the weeks passed, the people of North Canton were scared. Two kids went missing in a single year. In this town, it's uncommon for even one to go missing in a decade, let alone two in a single day. Occasionally, there would be sightings of a strange white creature near shops, always taking canned goods, always leaving gems behind as if paying for the food. There were the crazy accounts of what happened to them, some claimed that the two of them turned into animals as if that were possible. They claimed that the white creature had something to do with Mario. This was impossible, so investigation into this theory was never done. The only thing that they knew about the creature was that it seemed to be docile.

Mario had gotten better at holding things, even to the point that he could use his chisel poorly. He and Crystal had been getting close, even affectionate, and he was attempting to continue with his expansion of the cave. The recess in the wall now extended a foot further in, and a hole to a small chasm was near the bottom. While Mario carved into the rock, he would teach Crystal how to do it. She often said that the way he does it is too slow, too calculated. He would respond with 'We only take a little at a time. If we do too much, we could send the roof crashing down on us. I would prefer to keep my home intact.'

Each night, Mario and Crystal would sleep together in the same bed, just happy to have someone's company. Mario, wanting to make sure she was safe, would have her stay behind when he went to get food. He had found several agates when he was working on his expansion of the cave, and used them to pay for the food that he would take, much to Crystal's dismay. She saw the jewels and wanted to keep them to make their home even nicer, but Mario wouldn't budge on the subject. 'We're taking stuff from them, we should at least pay them with whatever we can.' He reasoned.

And so more weeks passed and the fear in North Canton had subsided quite a bit, Mario had even taken to selling his agates to local jewelers in person. He would carry a bag of them in his teeth, and plop it on a desk in front of a worker. After the initial shock of seeing him, they grew fond of him and happily bought his gems for a good price for simple agates. Things had improved greatly in the cave, his expansion to the cave was nearly finished and the two of them were eating real meat from the grocery stores.

Mario wasn't ready to admit it to himself yet, but he was finding Crystal more and more attractive. It could just be that she is the only female that he can talk to, but something about her slender body aroused him. And one night, he came home with a large bag of food in his mouth to a new smell. Something sweet and alluring but what it was, he couldn't figure out. He stepped inside to the noise of soft moans coming from Crystal in the new kitchen. Concerned, he dropped the bag and ran over to her, and the sight he was greeted with shocked him to the core. Crystal was lying on her back with her hind legs spread out and one of her paws was clumsily rubbing her wet slit as she moaned with need. She was getting close to orgasm when she opened her eyes and saw Mario, white faced, staring at her. "Oh... um... hi, Mario."

"Uh.. having fun?"

"Yeah, I think... this is awkward but I think I'm in heat."

* * *

A/N: Don't panic! The next chapter will be up soon, I just need to finish DRtN first! I also want to point out that you can find agates anywhere. They are just gems from where lava or magma hit a pocket of water. Since the entire planet used to be covered in lava, it isn't surprising to find agates anywhere you look.


	6. Love

A/N: Sorry this took so long, guys. I'm not good at writing lemons, so I took my time so it would be as good as the story. Cuz I want my best story yet to be excellent all the way through. However, I'm running out of time to write this story, on April 27th, I'm gone. Work is a bitch. 6 days a week up at Cedar Point.

* * *

Transformation

Chapter 6: Love

* * *

"In-in-in heat?" Mario stuttered.

"Yeah... I uh... I need you. I need you inside me..."

"But uh... We haven't even kissed yet. _I_ am a gentleman!"

"Just shut up! Fuck me alrea-mmfh!" She was silenced when Mario planted his muzzle on hers.

"There, now we've kissed." Mario said simply before kissing down her neck, her legs wrapped around him as he teased her. His lips moved downward to each of her little nipples, kissing around each one but never touching.

"Why are you teasing me so much?"

"Trying to be sexy."

"Less tease more fuck, boy." Crystal hissed, to which Mario plunged his tongue into her wet folds. "Mmm that's it! More of that!" Mario happily obliged, lapping up her juices. His shaft was starting to poke out of its sheath, begging for attention. Crystal saw this and turned so it hung over her face. She gripped it between her paws and brought her tongue to the tip, eliciting a moan from him. Liking what she was hearing, she opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the tip.

Not wanting to be outdone, Mario redoubled his efforts to please Crystal, putting a claw at her tail hole. When she didn't resist, he carefully slid it in, making her gasp in pain and pleasure. Feeling confident, he started sliding it in and out of her while lapping at her folds. She moaned loudly, sending vibrations down his shaft making him shudder from sheer pleasure.

Some precum was spurting out of his member which Crystal happily swallowed. She lightly dragged her tongue from his sheath to the tip, sending shivers down his spine making her smirk. She put the tip back in her mouth and started bobbing her head on his length, sucking lightly. Her mind was becoming hazy from the sheer pleasure, Mario's claw in her ass somehow felt incredible. She felt the pressure build up and knew that she was close.

She pulled his dick out of her mouth and gasped, "Hah... Mario, I'm close... Hah.. I'm gonna cum!" Before spraying her juices on Mario's maw. He happily lapped up her cum and removed his claw before getting up off of her. She stood up on shaky legs and presented herself to him. "Come on, take me!" She moaned.

Not wasting any time, Mario mounted her, his tip poking at her wet slippery entrance. Both of them shuddered at the touch, anxious to get started. Crystal looked back at him and gave a reassuring nod, and he gently slid inside her, panting from the euphoria. He kept going until he hit a barrier, "And you were making fun of me for being a virgin." He chuckled.

"Yeah but it's different for girls."

"Mmhmm, I see how it is." He smirked before tearing through, making Crystal scream in pain. Silent tears streamed down her face. Mario leaned in and licked her cheek until she stopped crying. She turned to look at him and nodded for him to continue.

He started slow, gently hilting inside her before pulling back quickly. He got into a rhythm, in slow, out fast. She shuddered underneath him as he thruster, moaning in bliss. "F- faster!" She cried.

"As you wish, m'lady!" Mario grinned, thrusting harder and faster. His hips were a blur as he humped her, his sharp tail wagging. "Fuck.. Tight in here." He groaned, thrusting deep into her wet cunt. He was getting close now, and judging by Crystal's moans, she was close too. "Ah.. Crystal, I'm gonna cum!"

"Oh, me too!" She wailed as her velvety walls massaged his shaft, coaxing out streams of precum. "Do it in my mouth!" She said, climbing out from under him and engulfing his member with her mouth, sucking greedily. It wasn't long until with a howl, Mario came in her mouth, sending ropes of cum into her waiting maw. Crystal moaned softly as she gulped down his sticky seed, cumming just from her arousal. When he finally stopped cumming, she licked her lips clean and kissed him. He could taste his cum in her mouth, but he didn't mind. "You know, I'm still horny. What about you?" She asked.

He smirked, "I could go for round two."

"Good, cuz I want to do something different.'

"Oh?"

"Use your dick where you used your claw."

"Wow. Already moving to anal?"

"Yes. Now up you get." She ordered, presenting herself again with her tail held up. Mario mounted her again, prodding around until he found her tail hole, pushing inside gently. "Nng.. Big, very big." She grunted.

Mario stopped, "Too big?"

"No, I can take it, just be slow."

"You sure?"

"Yes, do it."

Mario pushed further into her ass, hilting before pulling out. The two of them shivered from the ecstasy, relishing in the moment. He started thrusting again into her tighter walls. Her ass was luxury to his dick, convulsing around his meat. Her mewls of pleasure were music to his ears as he pumped hard into her ass. With each thrust, Crystal cried out in bliss.

Another climax was approaching for both of them, the heat and pressure building up inside them. As Crystal got closer, he walls tightened around his meat, bringing him over the edge. With a howl, Mario released more of his seed into her. Crystal's eyes rolled back from her orgasm, spraying her juices on the cave floor. the two of them basked in the afterglow with Mario still inside her. Panting, he eventually pulled out, shuddering from the sudden pleasure.

"That... was great!" Crystal gasped.

"Mmm. Yeah it was. We should do it again sometime."

"Ha, that won't be a problem." She yawned. "Can we go to bed now?"

Mario smiled and kissed her, "I don't see why not." He said before going to bed with Crystal.

"Mario?"

"Hm?"

"I... I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

A/N: Right, sorry for the shorter than usual chapter. What did you think? This is my first lemon that I plan on keeping in a story! For those of you who were around in the early days of DRtN, you'll remember my shitty lemon in that story.


	7. Of Stone and Dust and Ashes

A/N: I'm sorry! This is the last chapter before I have to go to work. From now on, updates will likely be much further apart. I'll try to update when I can.

* * *

Transformation

Chapter 7: Of Stone and Dust and Ashes

* * *

North Canton is a small city in Ohio, most of the houses there were built when the town was owned by the Hoover vacuum cleaner company. The city wasn't always called North Canton, the original name was New Berlin. During World War 1, many cites in the United States changed their names to be less German. Pittsburg became Pittsburgh, New Berlin became North Canton.

Throughout the years, North Canton was a peaceful little town. No serious crimes ever happened, life here was good. When the two kids, Mario and Crystal, went missing, the town was shaken to the core. Parents started putting stricter curfews on their children, the high school added police officers to the campus security.

Months had passed since their disappearance, and the arrival of the white creature. Its docile nature eased the fear people had of it, and word of this creature spread far. Journalists from all over the country came to try to glimpse the creature, zoologists came shortly after. They all marveled at it, the fur was always in pristine condition, it could see clearly even without pupils, and the strange horn on the side of its head. It even traded agates for food and money.

Then it happened again. Another child went missing, another senior at Hoover High School. Alexis Daugherty, a girl who wanted to be a chemical engineer when she graduated from college, was added to the list of missing persons. A girl loved by many, and vanished without a trace. The only unusual information that they had from that day was a few sightings of a golden fox with six long curly tails.

* * *

Mario was on his way back from the shop with Crystal at his side, he was excited. When he has learning about her, he found that today was Crystal's birthday. He bought her a box of cookies for her birthday. This present was making him a bit nervous though, he didn't know if they could eat cookies anymore, but they would never know if they didn't try.

Something was wrong though, someone nearby was crying. It sounded like a girl. "Crystal, you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Someone's crying..." He listened closely. "That way."

"Wait! Look at yourself! A little girl that's already probably scared isn't going to calm down when she sees you!"

"Right, you've got a point."

"I'll see what's going on."

"OK, be careful." Mario said, and with that, Crystal walked silently towards the sound. Not knowing exactly what she would find. The noise was just behind a large shrub. A twig broke underfoot. 'Shit' Crystal thought as the crying stopped.

"Who's there?" The scared voice screamed.

"Ssh, calm down. I'm here to help. My name's Crystal."

"Y-you can understand me?"

"Of course I can. I'm coming out from behind this shrub." Crystal stepped out from her hiding place and saw the girl. She had sparkling gold fur, and six bushy tails. The girl was a shiny Vulpix, and when she saw Crystal step out, her eyes widened in shock.

"How? What's going on?"

"It's okay, I've been like this for a few months now. I'm the girl that disappeared, you might have heard of me."

"Oh my god! You're Crystal? What happened to you?"

"I, like Mario, turned into a Pokémon. I turned into a Glaceon, he turned into an Absol. We have a home here in the woods, you can join us if you want. Mario was just out to get food, and you look like you could use some."

"F-food?"

"Yeah, come on." Crystal said and walked back towards Mario with Alexis in tow. When they reached him, he was pacing back and forth. He looked over at the girls and was only slightly shocked to see a shiny Vulpix.

"A Vulpix, huh? Hello, my name's Mario. How are you?"

"I'm uh, pretty good, bit hungry. My name is Alexis."

"Nice to meet you, Alexis. We have a home here and can share some food with you."

"Oh, thank you but I don't want to be any trouble."

"Not at all, come on. We've missed having other people who we can talk to." Mario said with a tone of finality, leading them to the cave. When Alexis stepped inside, her jaw dropped. The cave that she thought would be a damp moldy nightmare was better than anything she could have imagined.

"Good, eh?" Mario chuckled.

"Incredible!"

"Thank you, I carved it myself."

"How?"

"Patience. Patience is how. Make yourself at home." Mario said as he set about building a fire, noting that he was low on firewood. "So, Alexis, tell us about yourself. Who are you?"

"Well I uh, I'm Alexis Daugherty. I was planning on going to Akron University to study chemical engineering. I was always a sort of smart ass girl, always correcting everyone, making asshole remarks."

Mario laughed, "I like you already. Both of us are pretty much smart asses. So engineering, huh? That's cool. I was going to go to Akron for electrical engineering. I had already come up with a new kind of nuclear power and was going to be all impressive in the class by showing it off. Ah well."

"New kind of nuclear power?"

"Yeah, I call it a radioisotope thermoelectric generator. It uses the heat from radioactive decay and converts it into electricity. But it doesn't matter. We should all get to know each other, we're probably all going to be living together." With that, the three of them exchanged stories about their pasts. Favorite music, movies, where they came from, what they liked to do. Mario talked about how he carved out the cave and set to work on carving his and Crystal's names on the wall above the bed they shared in D'ni. Then he carved Alexis in the wall above the other bed.

"That is amazing, Mario. How did you learn how to do this?"

"I got bored." He shrugged as he set about carving a phrase into another blank wall. He had found his D'ni lexicon one day when he went back to the school to find some of his and Crystal's stuff. He was a bit embarrassed about what he was carving, but it felt fitting.

* * *

_Tehs - F'reh kat shehn gahlon._

Friends - Until the last stone is dust.

* * *

He stepped back and admired his work for a moment before sweeping the rubble from the cave. He hadn't told the girls what it meant, it was a bit cheesy. He had always been a bit naive when it comes to friends anyway, thinking that his friends would last forever. '_Oh well' _he thought. It's a nice sentiment. He hopped on his bed and was followed by Crystal who nuzzled him affectionately. His eyelids grew heavy as sleep was overcoming him. Just about to fall asleep when a sudden realization struck him.

THE COOKIES!

He jumped up from the bed making Crystal tumble to the floor, shrieking in fear. "WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Sorry! I just remembered! Today is your birthday! I bought you a present!" He said, slightly ashamed while digging through the bag.

"Present?"

"Yeah! Where is it? AHA!" He exclaimed, extracting the box of cookies, holding it in his mouth and wagging his tail. "Hrrpy Brrffdeh!"

"You're so sweet! Thank you!" Crystal said, taking the box and kissing him on the cheek. "Now I feel bad that I didn't get you anything for your birthday!"

"Don't worry about it. We weren't exactly close then. Plus I'm a bit protective of you, I'm nervous about people when they see you instead of me." He said.

The three of them shared a few cookies, nervous about their new bodies and what they could eat. They decided to eat two each and wait till morning before trying more. Once again Mario hopped in bed followed by Crystal who said, "Okay, anything else you forgot to mention? I'm not sure you'll like what happens if you jump out of bed like that again."

Mario laughed, "Nope, I'm pretty sure that's it."

"Good. Now let's sleep."

"Roger."

Again, Mario was drifting off. Slipping out of consciousness. Suddenly, his eyes began to glow. A throbbing pain started in his horn and he started having a vision. He was seeing a storm. A terrible storm. The winds were uprooting trees and blowing them into houses. Power cables lay broken and arcing on the ground. Houses were collapsed, children trapped in schools. Gas stations burned, belching their toxic plumes of smoke. This storm was like nothing he had ever seen before.

Slowly, he came to. Regaining his consciousness, he looked around at the terrified look on Alexis and the furious look on Crystal. "What... What happened?"

"You kicked me off the bed. Again! This time you flung me at Alexis!" She growled.

"I... I did?"

"Corner."

"What?"

"Get in the corner. You have been a bad Absol!"

"But-"

"**NOW!**" Crystal screamed.

Mario walked over to the nearest corner, grumbling. "Why do I have to sit in the corner?"

"Because I say so. Now shush. I want to sleep."

"But I wanna slee-"

"**SSHHH!**" Crystal hissed.

Mario sighed. It would be a long night.

* * *

A/N: Alright! I'm finished! Not with this story, this story is far from being complete. I have my job to attend to now. If you go to Cedar Point, there's a chance that you'll see me there working on the Corkscrew. Possibly.


End file.
